Code of Conduct
The Code of Conduct (often abbreviated as CoC and sometimes called Rules of RuneScape) is part of the terms and conditions of playing RuneScape. When players make an account, they agree to be bound by the rules and to face punishment (i.e. a ban or a mute) if they do not abide by them. Jagex's Customer Support team may apply a variety of sanctions against rule breakers, up to a permanent account ban. Lesser offences may result in a warning, temporary ban, or a temporary or permanent mute. The RuneScape Forums operate under a set of slightly modified rules also called the Code of Conduct. Some sections of the rules are tailored and expanded upon to make them more suitable for the Forums. You can find more information about the Code of Conduct in RuneScape Forums. There are also specific rules tailored to each specific forum, called the "Forum Specific Rules", and they can be found by clicking on the link near the top of each forum. Keeping your account's offences to a minimum contributes to greater success at becoming a Player Moderator. If you feel that someone is violating one of the Rules of RuneScape, you can report the offending player using the "Report Abuse" button below the chatbox on the lower-right hand side. Note: These rules were copied from the RuneScape website, but we cannot guarantee that they are accurate or up-to-date. Therefore, the rules given here cannot be taken as definitive, only those listed on the RuneScape website can. It is individual players' responsibility to ensure that they abide by Jagex's current rules and policies at all times in the game, on the RuneScape Forums, and everywhere else. Jagex rules are also enforced on this wiki, and any user who posts information or advice on how to break rules may be blocked from editing. Updated rules As of 22 October 2015 per the Abyssal Bludgeon Buff update, Jagex has updated the Report Abuse menu, adding some options that were not previously offered in Old School RuneScape, such as 'Offensive Name' and rewording others for consistency with Jagex's other products. The updated rules are as followed: #Seriously offensive language #Scamming #Breaking real-world laws #Exploiting a bug (bug abuse) #Staff impersonation #Encouraging rule breaking (all rules included) #Macroing or use of bots #Offensive account name #Advertising websites #Buying or selling an account #Asking for or providing contact information (addresses, phone numbers, emails, etc.) #Solicitation #Player-run Games of Chance (such as trust trades, commission staking, dicing, and gambling) #Disruptive behaviour #Real-life threats Old rules (27 Nov 2014 - 22 Oct 2015) On 27 November 2014, Jagex slightly modified the rules as followed: #Offensive language (includes spamming) #Item scamming #Password scamming #Bug abuse (cheating) #Jagex staff impersonation #Encouraging others to break rules (all rules included) #Macroing (using third-party software like bots) #Advertising websites #Real world item trading #Asking for personal details (addresses, phone numbers, emails, etc.) #Player harassment #Games of chance (such as trust trades, commission staking, dicing, and gambling) Original rules Prior to the Integrity Survey Followup update on 27 November 2014, there were 15 rules. It was later reduced down to 13, however. The former rules include: #Offensive language (includes spamming) - You must not use any language that is offensive, racist or obscene. #Item scamming - You must not scam or deceive other players. #Password scamming - Asking for another player's password for any reason will not be tolerated. #Bug abuse (cheating) - Any bugs found within the game must be reported to Jagex immediately. #Jagex staff impersonation - You should not attempt to impersonate Jagex staff in any way. #Account sharing/trading - Each account should only be used by ONE person. #Using third-party software like bots (titled "Macroing" in-game) - You must not use other programs to gain an unfair advantage at the game. #Multiple logging in - If you create more than one RuneScape account, they must not interact. #Encouraging others to break rules (all rules included) - You must not encourage others to break any of the RuneScape rules. #False representations (later renamed to "Misuse of customer support" and removed from in-game report screen) - This service must be used appropriately and treated with respect at all times. #Advertising/website - You are not allowed to actively advertise in the RuneScape game or RuneScape forums. #Real world item trading - RuneScape items must only be exchanged for other items/services within the game. #Asking for personal details (addresses, phone numbers, emails, etc.) - To protect players' safety and privacy, you must not ask for personal details. #Misuse of official forums - Forums must be used respectfully at all times. #Advertisement blocking - Please do not block the adverts in free-to-play RuneScape. Private servers A RuneScape private server, or RSPS, is a game based upon a RuneScape version, not run by Jagex. Operating an RSPS without Jagex's consent, in some jurisdictions, induces copyright infringement. Jagex strongly recommends against using a private server, due to the risk of malware and theft of personal information. Multiple logging-in According to Jagex per the Game Guide : See also *Account *Scams *Lures *Mute *Ban *Jagex Moderator *Player Moderator *Forum Moderator External links * [http://services.runescape.com/m=rswiki/en/Rules_of_RuneScape Rules of RuneScape on the RuneScape website] * [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/a=13/c=94WFZ7LZGp4/codeofconduct.ws Code of Conduct on the RuneScape Forums] References Category:Rules Category:Jagex